Akheton Corporation
Description Akheton Corporation is one of the few factions who's aim is not to supply a government, but to be open to anyone who requires their products. Since it's creation in Year 5 Day 98, the faction has worked hard to provide raw materials, and then vehicles, to anyone who requires them, quickly, efficiently and cheap. Akheton works without prejudice towards any race, creed or political alignment, due to the founder's belief that "everyone is a potential customer". It's strict neutrality and business ethics, along with it's constant expansion and high sales output have pushed this faction into the eyes of many as one of the few competent production factions within the galaxy. Notable Members Executive :Founder - Blackk :CEO - Jenos Idanian :COO - Hal Gevant :CSO - Mettuh Lupus Akheton Vehicle Corporation :President - Jenos Idanian :Vice President - Garek-al Shemah Akheton Mining Corporation :President - Arox Al`Dorin :Vice President - Mettuh Lupus Akheton Logistic Services :President - Rochi Zaraki :Vice President - Gaman Saxon Akheton Medical Services :President - Alexo Hickey :Vice President - Sayuri Kudoh Akheton Cosmonautic Corporation : President - Oceliane Aylina History Akheton Corporation was originally founded in Year 5 Day 98 by Blackk with the division Akheton Mining Corporation. Originally shrouded in mediocracy, Akheton Mining Corporation had only 3 working mines after migrating from Tund to help colonise the system of Naboo. Resources were scarce, and credits were hard to come by. Prospection was the name of the game at that time, and the Naboo system was carefully scanned for developable raw materials. After a major speeder accident, the original founder and leader of the corporation, Blackk, was left heavily injured and immobilised for many months. During his time of inactivity, a young Dverol Nact took over the reins of the faction. Dverol was an avid student at all levels of the business, taking guidance and advice from experienced employees from every station, from prospection to mining, and used this advice to turn the faction around. Within 3 months, Akheton Mining Corporation had doubled it's value. Mines opened all over the Naboo system until most raw materials were in abundance. Large orders flowed in, which brought more credits and allowed for expansion into the Bakura system. As the prospection teams scanned their new colony, Akheton Mining Corporation was being approached by the Hapes Consortium Negotiations with the Hapes Consortium were underway as the prospection teams in Bakura made a startling discovery. A large deposit of Berubian crystals were found on a plateau close to the capital city of Salis D`aar. President Nact rushed back from negotiations with the Hapan Minister of External Affairs, Mustafa al-Qadrim, to oversee the construction of the new mine. The negotiations with Hapes continued as the berubian mine brought untold riches to Akheton, with many of the galaxy's rich and famous owning Akheton mined jewelry of this precious gem. President Nact returned to the Hapes Cluster on King James' birthday, to sign the contract between the Hapes Consortium and Akheton Mining Corporation, and presented the King with the largest single crystal of Berubian found in the Bakura mine, valued at 10 million credits. Akheton Mining Corporation continued to grow, building new mines and investing in the infrastructure of the Naboo system until the company was worth over 500 million credits. At it's peak, the corporation was mining more than 50 million credits worth of raw materials every month, and selling large orders to many satisfied clients. It was considered one of the best, if not the best, mining groups within the galaxy for it's prompt service and ability to handle large orders. The group was also independently confirmed as the fastest growing public corporation in the galaxy, with it's value increasing almost twice as fast as the second fastest corporation. With all this positive news, the management of Akheton decided that it was time to expand, so invested in creating a new vehicle faction. Akheton Vehicle Corporation was formed. President Nact moved over to build up Akheton Vehicle Corporation whilst Saxon Vui was left to run Akheton Mining Corporation. Tragedy struck Akheton Corporation as negotiations began to break down with the Hapes Consortium, and the NAT contract between Akheton Mining and Hapes was severed. Using the chaos caused by the rift between Akheton and Hapes, Saxon Vui attempted a coup to seize control of Akheton, but only managed to remove all employees from Akheton Mining and steal 30 million credits worth of assets, through Israel Sousa. The company was stripped of it's assets, with them sent to Akheton Vehicle Corporation, and Dverol Nact was forced to sell the empty shell of Akheton Mining Corporation. Despite the rift between the two factions, the Hapes Consortium decided that owning their own mining faction to run their operation was easier than contracting out the work, and bought the empty shell. The original Akheton Mining Corporation was renamed Endara Mining Corporation, and now serves the Hapes Consortium With the loss of Akheton Mining Corporation, President Nact went into despair and locked himself away inside the Golan II Station orbiting the Naboo planet, paranoid that his life was in danger, creating conspiracy theories of betrayal, believing the coup was planned by his closest friends and members of the royal council of Hapes. He handed control of the remaining Akheton faction to Hal Gevant, the only person he believed could lead Akheton and wouldn't betray the faction. The former president's paranoia seemed to be well-founded, as shortly after locking himself within the Naboo Security Checkpoint, Akheton Vehicle Corporation was infiltrated by Lamy Homo, and after capturing Dverol Nact and robbing the faction of a small amount of items. He was executed at the end of Year 6, after a failed extortion attempt. With Akheton Mining and the former leadership either defected or executed, Hal Gevant had a tough time reforming the structure of Akheton Vehicle Corporation. Luckily for him, the remains of Akheton Mining included a wealth of stockpiled raw materials which was enough to cover any production or construction project for the next 2 years. Deciding to focus on Naboo, the faction worked hard on the planets infrastructure, providing a planetary economy which quickly overtook the corporation's sales revenues. This however left Bakura undeveloped, and the system was quickly overtaken by the Falleen Federation. With the now bustling economy of Naboo growing daily, the citizens of Naboo decided to thank Hal for his work developing their planet by bestowing a knighthood upon him. The newly knighted Hal Gevant was forced to relinquish his role within the corporation to perform duties demanded by his new position, so he left Jenos Idanian, a young Chiss who had already proved his leadership skills and abilities with his previous role within the corporation. Where Hal had previously invested in the infrastructure of Naboo, Jenos took the stable platform built by his predecessor and vastly improved the production capabilities of Akheton Vehicle Corporation, increasing it's capacity and sales to match the economy of Naboo again. The faction was back on par with the planet's economy. One of the ways the new president decided on increasing the sales was to provide a unique selling point, something that other corporations were unable or willing to do. That unique selling point was free delivery on all products. The first attempt to provide this service was to hire SYT LLC, owned and operated by Sheng-ji Yang, a former employee of Akheton. Jenos worked hard to try to improve the welfare of the struggling group, paying all members a decent minimum wage, and worked hard to invest in additional ships and turn SYT LLC into a fully-fledged Akheton faction. This fell apart due to a disagreement with the SYT employees on the name. In a press release, Mr Idanian was quoted on saying "Things just couldn't work out, they demanded so much, and would give anything in return". Sheng-ji Yang was unavailable for comment. Using the assets and credits raised in an attempt to turn SYT LLC into a faction, Jenos managed to hire a group of pilots to form a rival company to carry on the work. Akheton Transportation Services was born. With a new faction to set up, Jenos transferred over to Akheton Transportation Services to start structuring the group, leaving the Director of Production at the time, Tios Knumptu, in charge of Akheton Vehicle Corporation. However, before he could structure ATS to his own satisfactory level, family matters forced Jenos to return to Csilla. Tios Knumptu was handed the reins of the corporation, and Wes Reed was appointed president of Akheton Transportation Services. Tios, as the new president of Akheton Vehicle Corporation used the resources provided by the previous leaders provided the factions, and increased the liquid capital of the corporation tenfold. Sales of faction vehicles grew exponentially due to a successful advertising campaign, low prices, and the rising reputation of the corporation of being able to deliver larger and larger orders on time. However, the new president of Akheton Transportation Services didn't work so well. More interested in trading and increasing his personal wealth, Wes Reed did nothing for the development of Akheton Transportation Services, and the faction remained stagnant, with little to no improvement in the faction value or capabilities. Resources were starting to dwindle, Akheton Corporation as a whole had managed to survive on the stockpiles of raw materials mined from the old Akheton Mining for over two years. However, with the return of Jenos Idanian from Csilla, and the liquid capital that President Knumptu was able to build during his presidency meant the conditions were perfect for the investment into another faction. Akheton Mining Corporation was reborn. This new AMC was founded by Jenos Idanian, who worked the new faction from the start, creating the structure, before handing over the faction to Mettuh Lupus and rejoining Akheton Vehicle Corporation. Shortly after the founding of the new Akheton Mining Corporation, Tios Knumptu was called away to his native Ryloth to defend his clan's honour on the battlefield. He remains an honourary member of the Akheton Executive. Products and Services The majority of Akheton services are unavailable to the public, with two factions still in their infancy. However, Akheton Vehicle Corporation produces a range of vehicles listed below: :Sandcrawler :Cloud Car Combatspeeder :V-35 Courier :U-9000 Z001 :Mobquet A-1 Deluxe Floater :S-Swoop :Bongo Sub :V-00 Rover :64-Y Swift 3 Repulsorlift Sled :SX-65 Groundhog :FK-7 Airspeeder Category:Production Factions Category:Mining Factions Category:Factions